Eris's revenge
by toygungun
Summary: Eris wasn't exactly happy by having two mortals fool her. If anything, it was nothing but humiliating. She was a goddess, a daughter of Nyx. She'll have her revenge one way or another.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: i don't own Percy Jackson.

this is btw a Jason/percy fic. muwah muwah!

* * *

Eris wasn't exactly happy by having two mortals fool her. If anything, it was nothing but humiliating. She was a goddess, a daughter of Nyx. She'll have her revenge one way or another.

* * *

It was the middle of afternoon and Percy couldn't help but curse the gods for making his life complicated. At his side lays Jason, who is catching his breath after a fight with the storm. He wasn't exactly sure why but here they are catching their breaths on an island with the sun perfectly smiling at them. It's like the storm was nothing but an imagination.

'Yup, someone's totally messing with us.' Percy thought.

It all started when all of a sudden all of his dreams kept on showing him images of a woman calling for help. She was begging to get out, saying things like there is no other way. Up to now, Percy could still remember the vivid images of his dream. He asked Chiron for advice of course. But all the centaur could say is that his instincts tells him that something is up and it is more likely dangerous if Percy would go. But of course Percy is Percy. There's no way he could ignore someone calling out for help especially if it shows up in his dreams every time. Like who could ignore that? So anyway as much as Chiron wanted him to stay put, Percy in one way or another was able to convince him to let him go in the conditions that someone has to accompany him, specifically two.

Annabeth wanted to accompany him but with all the normal things happening in her life, Percy couldn't possibly pull her out of it. She was starting to fit in and Percy was glad with that. In their school she wasn't known as the weird dyslexic girl with ADHD. That was him but not the girl part. She was Annabeth a natural born leader and smart blonde. And well it did gave him some problems such as guys liking her more than a friend should. And just his luck, someone like Luke Castellan popped out and was courting her, telling her that Percy was not much of a competition.

Anyway he didn't want her to come which caused a major fight, with her almost impaling him with her Drakon blade. The fight wasn't exactly just about the trip but with some other issues like why was Percy talking, in her part _flirting_ , with the cheer leaders and why was Annabeth on a date, in her part _happened to see each other in a cafe_ , with Mr. Luke-alike. And now they are currently on a break just to calm their minds off which still hurts him every now and then.

In the other hand, Jason fresh from Camp Jupiter heard what happened the moment he stepped on Camp Half-Blood grounds. Apparently some nymph heard their little fight and the news spread like Greek fire, which Percy wasn't happy about. With Jason feeling sympathetic and quite bored with his life, he decided to accompany Percy though he kept on giving Percy those ' _It's okay, man.'_ or ' _she'll get over it'_.

The third one to join was Grover. Apparently with Percy and Annabeth _being on a break_ , in which he interpreted as them totally breaking up, as Percy's best friend he wanted to be there for him. Yup Percy was totally feeling the love.

Their first stop was on a dock in which the woman in his dreams told him to go. And the journey went on until, there they are on a ship that was being rocked monstrously by a storm. Percy and Jason tried to control it. Jason even prayed to Kymopoleia, the goddess of violent sea storms. But still the storm was there, successfully breaking the ship apart with Grover suddenly washed away. Percy urged the water to grab and bring Grover back but with the storm still threatening their lives he decided to command the sea to send Grover somewhere safe. As much as he wanted his friend, Grover couldn't possibly do anything to fight the storm.

And so here they are on an unknown island with all their supplies gone together with Grover.

"Just great." Jason sighed as he stared at the sky like it was a traitor to the legion.

"Yup." Percy said popping the p. "What now?" he asked as sweat and sea water trickled down his face towards the sand.

"You ask me? You're the one with the crazy dreams." He laughed annoyed probably regretting coming with him.

"A cave. That's where she is. A cave littered with algae." Percy breathe as he slowly sat up and looked around the beach.

"Thanks for the wonderful and vivid description." Jason said sarcastically and stood up and was happy at what he saw. 'At least we have food.' he thought to himself.

"Hey, bad time to be sarcastic okay." Percy said and stood, annoyed with his friend's comment.

"Got it. Well at least we're on an island. We don't have to worry about food. And there might be caves with algae around." Jason said with a playful smile on his face. It's not that often that he can piss Percy off.

"Shut it Grace. Not helping." Percy said as he slowly walked away. "I'll take this side and look for some caves. You look the other way."

"Fine." Percy heard as he eyed the volcano in front of him.

* * *

Percy was already beyond tired. He couldn't even mutter a strength to get angry at the gods or Jason. He's been searching for hours now and he still couldn't find any cave with a woman inside it, much less a clue. He wondered why'd he even took this quest. Yes it wasn't as deadly as Kronus or Gaea but it was tiring as hell. He's been running in circles for at least half a month and the _need_ to go back is already eating him. It's not like he doesn't trust Annabeth, but he sure as hell doesn't trust Mr. Luke-alike.

 _What if he ended up charming Annabeth? What if Annabeth actually wanted to break up with him? What if she just wanted to dump him in a way he won't get hurt?_

Negative thoughts invaded his mind and he'd rather have Jason go sarcastic on him rather than this. Suddenly, he was brought back to reality by the sound of his stomach. Now that he thinks of it, he hasn't eaten ever since he arrived at the island. No wonder he's feeling grumpy. He needs to eat but the question is what. Looking closely, the plants aren't exactly normal. Normally he'd go for a banana or coconut. But there was none of that. The fruits looked weird and his instincts tells him that it's totally not safe. He almost regretted splitting ways with Jason. _Almost_.

He didn't hate the guy but for the past two weeks he somehow started to. With him saying ' _She'll come to her senses' or 'she'll totally have you back',_ annoyed him so much. Not to mention Jason kept on Irish messaging Piper and Percy tried too with Annabeth but it just wouldn't work and he can't figure out why. Thank the gods Grover was there. He somehow just knew what to do and what not to do. But he's not here anymore. He's bitter. Maybe. But he has his reasons.

His stomach grumbled again and he hated not knowing what to eat and suddenly on the corner of his eye he saw a blue fruit. It was like a mango but blue and it sprouted from a bush not a tree and it's smaller. There was a couple of them and if Percy could talk with plants, he could swear this one was telling him to eat it. But of course his instincts on the other hand yells at him like couch Hedge. ' _Holy shit Jackson! If you dare eat that, I'll make you give me a hundred push ups!'_

"What could go wrong with Blue food?" he asked himself as he picked one blue fruit. He stared at it for a while and sighed. "A hundred push ups it is."

With that he peeled the fruit and took one small bite. It tasted exactly like mangoes and heck he suddenly felt like all his problems are gone.

* * *

Its already night and if Jason will find Percy, he swear he'll wring the head of that guy.

"Where the heck is he?" Jason asked as he looked around on Percy's side of the island. He wanted to fly around but he was so tired and there's no way he'll eat any of the food here. He was so wrong when he thought they're lucky they landed on an island. No matter where he looked, all the fruits radiated poison or death. Some made him feel they're edible but heck there could be consequences.

He tried to send an Irish message to Percy but it wouldn't work and now he has to look for him all over the island. The other guy might be older but Jason's pretty sure he's more reliable and mature. And he has this dreaded feeling that Percy would eat anything blue. Seriously what's his deal?

And just to his shock there he is sleeping on the ground with blue food on his hand.

"Oh fuck." He only hoped the guy isn't dead. He quickly ran towards him and started shaking Percy to wake.

"Percy wake up!" he yelled and to his luck green eyes met his blues. "Thank the gods you're alive!"

Percy sat up but suddenly felt dizzy. Jason helped him up and was surprised how hot Percy's temperature is.

"Percy you're hot!" he said worry on his tone.

"Thanks. I've been told that a lot." He said somewhat smiling, eyes still dazed.

"I can't believe you can still joke around. Why'd you even eat that fruit?" he asked as he threw the fruit away, worried that Percy might take a bite again.

"It's only a hundred push ups. I can do that." Percy answered like a matter of fact.

"What?" Jason asked confused and worried that his friend might have hit his head too hard.

"Couch Hedge told me." Percy answered looking straight at him, convinced it actually happened.

"He's not even here!" Jason reasoned out looking at Percy like he seriously needs a doctor right away.

"Oh" Percy thought for a while, his eyebrows furrowed. "Right. Sorry."

"Thank the gods you're still sane." He sighed out of relief and asked. "You're not feeling bad are you? Well except for your fever."

"Nah, I'm good." Percy answered and tried to stand up but as soon as he did he realize his legs doesn't have the strength. Jason was quick to notice and quickly caught Percy and helped him up.

"Thanks." Percy said though he immediately looked away.

"No problem. If I let you hit your head more, Annabeth might yell at me about you losing more needed brain cells." Jason laughed at the idea but suddenly regretted it remembering that Percy and Annabeth took a break in which Percy is totally not liking. He looked at him and Percy just looked at him confused.

"Who's Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"You're joking right?" Jason asked. The reality suddenly was hammered in his head but he's hoping it's just a joke. "Your girlfriend Annabeth."

"Fuck Jason don't mess with me." He said seriously like he was being insulted. "I hit my head yes! But there's no way I'll fall for that. We're on a _break._ I understand that. But don't treat me like this." He said and pushed away gaining balance all on his own.

No, the reality wasn't hammered into him. It was more like his father Jupiter slapped it into him like what he did with Argo II.

"On a break?" he managed to ask.

"Oh! So you're dumping me now? Just great! Fine then! What's next? You're going to fly away home and leave me in this island? I'm fine with that either!" Percy yelled angrily that Jason was even shocked that tears started to fall from Percy's eyes. He made the son of the sea god cry. He made Percy cry. Unbelievable.

"We weren't even together." Jason whispered but of course Percy heard it and that was the trigger. He could hear the wave crash on the shore. Percy looked at him with betrayed eyes, his tears not stopping. Percy bit his lower lip and looked down.

"Got it. I understand." With that he turned his back and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Jason asked immediately regretting what he have said before. In Percy's eye, he was Annabeth. And he knows for sure that Percy loves her to the extent that he'd fall to Tartarus with her. Gods! He was stupid.

"Don't follow me Jason." He said bitterly to the point that he was surprised on what Percy said next. "Go fly home to Piper. I know you were seeing her secretly behind my back." Percy said it with so much dread that Jason might as well believe him and ask for forgiveness. But of course it wasn't. One thing was clear. There's no way he'd cheat on anyone. It wasn't him. But then who was to say that he's right and Percy was wrong? Whatever fruit Percy ate might have messed with his head. So much for needed brain cells.

"I won't leave you behind." Jason said but regretted it immediately. Percy would probably take it differently.

Percy looked back slightly and Jason could already see how Percy's tired eyes twinkle with hope as he grip the side of his jeans.

"You won't?" Percy asked as if he wanted for Jason to confirm it even more, that he was staying with him and not going to Piper.

"I won't." He said and made his way to Percy and when he was half a meter away Percy lunged at him with a hug. He didn't push him away. It was just a hug. But then those green sparkling eyes looked at him. Percy's hand cupped his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss. Jason didn't move. He couldn't. He was so surprised that his mind was probably overloading. This was too much for his mind to process. But he had to admit Percy's lips weren't that bad.

Suddenly he felt self-conscious about his dry lips and lick them. Percy took it as an invitation and deepened the kiss. This time Jason pushed him away, his hands on Percy's shoulders. The look that Percy gave him made him feel guilt so he said something. Anything.

"Let's make camp." He said as casually as he could like he didn't push him away because he was thinking of Piper.

"Okay." Percy said and looked around. "How exactly are we going to make camp?"

'Thank gods! The atmosphere change.' Jason thought to himself. "A cave. Let's stay in a cave. Did you found one?"

"Lots." was all Percy said, cheeks slightly red. Jason only hoped it was due from the fever.


	2. Chapter 2

[chap 2]

It was already dawn when Percy got back to the cave after searching around for food and miraculously he spotted something like a temple somewhere at the base of the volcano. He only needed now is to wake Jason. He looked at the blond and smiled. Jason might have said some hurtful things last night but still after saying that he'll stay with him, Percy couldn't help but feel giddy. It made him remember the time that they met. Just like Percy, Jason was wearing a toga that made him stood out from the other Greeks. Even with his good looks, Percy couldn't help but find it rather funny.

Percy smiled at the memory but was immediately brought back as Jason said something in his sleep. Piper. He immediately cringed.

* * *

"So it's just somewhere there?" Jason asked Percy as they were making their way towards the temple that the older boy saw. It was already probably nine in the morning, Jason guessed, and obviously they were both starving.

"Yeah." Percy answered not bothering to look back at Jason.

Jason wasn't exactly sure if he did something wrong. He knew he said some hurtful things last night but Percy seemed fine after a while that they were making camp. The older boy was even grinning ear to ear probably reminiscing the kiss that they just have that made Jason only felt guilty. It's not like he hates Percy but heck he doesn't exactly like him in a romantic way. If it was Nico in his place then there won't be much of a problem but alas it was him who got the chance to be stuck in this situation. Anyway the moment he woke up, Percy was already staring at him like he was the shittiest bastard he'd ever seen. He tried to speak but Percy only said. "Follow me." And now, here they are, going through the woods, hoping that it was some god's temple that has some edible offerings.

They were already a quarter way through when Percy said something but Jason was way too busy with his thoughts to listen. And with a step, he lost his balance and screamed, actually forgetting that he can fly. Percy looked back, worried and was immediately tackled down by Jason's falling body.

"Shit" Percy murmured as he grabbed his aching head and made Jason snapped from his trance. He was on top of the older boy, who was seriously not amused laying down on moist ground with an aching head. Jason immediately moved but was surprised when Percy immediately grabbed his shoulder with one hand and moaned a "Fuck Grace" with a flushed face.

"What?" Jason asked confused as hell. Even he was blushing.

"Get your fucking knee off me!" Percy yelled as he tried to push himself away from Jason.

Jason looked down and immediately raised his traitor of a knee away from Percy's little man. Though he swear he felt that the thing was kind of hard. 'Fuck! This is not going well.' He thought to himself.

"Just get off of me." Percy mumbled, looking away, hand still on Jason's shoulder. And Jason could swear, Percy wasn't even pushing him away. But obviously he have to move or else Percy might get some ideas and so will he. He didn't want that to happen.

He first stood up and offered his hand to the still blushing boy, who grabbed his hand and stood next to him. For a lingering moment, they were just holding hands, where Percy was looking down, a smile making its way to his lips and where Jason was internally cursing himself from not pulling away. To his luck, Percy was the one who let go first.

"We're almost there." was what he said as he took off towards the temple.

"Yeah." Jason said as he looked at the boy, eyes tinted with concern.

* * *

"I'm sorry." Jason said as he looked down at the crackers on his hand. He looked at Percy, who looked at him with scared eyes and he couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"For what?" Percy asked as he fiddled with his fingers, agitated.

"Your memories, they're not real." Jason said head low, afraid to see how Percy took the news. But the silence was killing him so he looked up. Percy was staring at him angrily, hands curled into fists at his sides as if another word from Jason and Percy would give him a good punch.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked, anger on his voice.

"I mean the person you love isn't me. It's Annabeth. That blue fruit probably did some crazy things in your head." Jason explained as he tried to sound as convincing as he could. This whole thing with Percy was messing him up.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked eyes staring down at the marbled floor.

"Yes. Don't you remember her?" Jason asked hopefully as he scooted closer to Percy.

"Ah. Her." Percy said and a tear fell from his eye. Jason immediately beamed a smile and hugged Percy. He patted his back and asked. "So you remember her?"

"Yeah." Percy answered with displeased eyes, which made Jason lose his smile. "She's Piper's mortal friend." He said with so much distaste that Jason immediately knew he made the older boy angry.

"She's not mor—" He tried to explain but Percy instantly cut him off with a punch. He fell to the floor and winced as he felt the cold floor on his newly punched cheek.

"Jeez Jason! I'm not that _stupid_!" Percy yelled standing up, laughing and looked down at the other with hateful eyes.

"I—" Jason tried to speak but Percy spoke first.

"You're probably thinking, 'Hey Percy ate some stupid fruit and made him sick. And since we're in a fucking weird island, maybe he's stupid enough to believe some utterly bullshit things I'm going to say. After all he only have seaweeds for a brain.' Well! Fuck you, Grace!" he said mockingly as if there were no tears continuously falling from his eyes.

Jason quickly stood up and hugged Percy. Percy tried to push him away as his sobs begins to grow louder and louder until he no longer have the strength to push the blond away and all he could do was cry on his shoulder and hug him back. Jason cursed himself from even trying to make Percy remember. This wasn't doing any good. All he could make out of it was a fight and followed by Percy's crying.

"I'm sorry." Jason whispered as he caress Percy gently. He didn't know what else to do. What could he possibly do? Percy was messed up. Even he was starting to think that he's messed up too.

"Jason." Percy muttered in between sobs, his hands clenched on the back of Jason's shirt.

"Yeah?" Jason answered looking at Percy whose crying still won't stop and wiped some tears away with his thumb.

"I love you. You know that right? No matter what kind of shitty things you say to me now, I'll still love you. When I fell in Tartarus, you were the only one who made me continue to live. You were my saving grace." Jason laughed lightly at the pun but Percy shushed him and continued. "So please Jason, don't mistake my love for you as something that was nothing but made up. Even when your eyes were already on Piper, my eyes were always on you."

Jason can only hear his heart thump as his blue eyes locked with greens. And before he knew it, his lips were on Percy's, loving the way those chapped lips matched his.

* * *

me!: lol thanks for the read and i would really like to hear your comments lol. anyway i'm still not sure about the plot. im kind of confused to what to do. and i thought this will be like a oneshot thing but i ended up with a few chaps. anyway lots of love muwah muwah chup chup!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i don't own percy jackson

* * *

-[chap 3]

Jason woke up as he felt his pillow shift. To his surprise, pillows can't shift on their own and it was Percy who he was hugging. Suddenly the events last night flashed in his head and the only thing he could think in the moment is that this situation was not good, especially for his heart and Piper.

'Gods, Piper.' He thought to himself and immediately regretted not thinking of her. He needs to remind himself that it was Piper that he loves but who's to say this isn't? Now that confused him. He didn't know what to do. It's probably because Percy was so real next to him that it made Piper so distant and unreal. Not to mention Percy's confession.

 _What if that was true? What if Percy was in fact in love with me? What if he was hiding his feelings all along and now he couldn't keep it in him anymore? What if I fell in love with him?_

Questions were swirling in his head over and over again and one scared him most.

 _What if I was the one with the wrong memories?_

Jason paled and hugged Percy tightly in his arms, making the son of Poseidon wake up, a huge smile on his lips. "Morning." He whispered and Jason's heart thumped. Not good.

Percy moved and gave him a peck on the lips and sat up, completely leaving the blue eyed blond confused. Thump. Not good.

"I'm sorry." Jason whispered so that Percy couldn't hear it. He doesn't even know to whom he's saying it to.

"You said something?" Percy asked as he happily nibbled on some blue M&M's, offering Jason some.

"Just my cheek hurts." Jason answered as he took some and started to eat himself.

"I won't apologize." Percy mumbled eyes suddenly full of concern, looking at Jason.

"Who's to judge that I was the one with the right memories?" Jason asked knowing Percy wouldn't know the answer to it.

* * *

 _Who's to judge that I was the one with the right memories?_

Percy couldn't help but think of what Jason had said. After all, every time Jason told him that he was wrong, he couldn't help but feel that Jason wasn't lying. But Percy wasn't lying either. He loves Jason and that was real. The son of Jupiter had been there for him. _Always._ In his happiest and saddest times, Jason had always been there for him and had not left his side even when he had become unreasonable at first and misunderstood his feelings of that of dislike. Though the memory was vague but he was sure. His love for Jason was true and real.

Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. The clouds started to get thick, shunning the island from the light of the sun, as if indicating his doom. His heart fell when he saw the creature. No not just a creature, a whole lot of them. _Arai_.

 _We are the Arai. You cannot destroy us._ The Arai exclaimed in that voice over again.

"Just great." Percy mumbled to himself as he reached for riptide in his pocket, wondering 'How the hell did these chicken grandmothers got here?'

 _We serve the bitter and the defeated_ , said the Arai as they circled Percy leaving no place for him to retreat. _We serve the slain who prayed for vengeance with their final breath. We have many curses to share with you._

"Yeah, like I've told you before I don't accept curses from strangers." Percy said as he took the cap off riptide transforming it into a celestial bronze sword, liking the feeling of its weight in his hold though his eyes searched for the blond for help. After all he had a pretty bad experience with this crazy grandmothers. With him cutting them down is not entirely a good plan.

The nearest demon lunged but Percy held back the urge to strike. Instead he dodge the attack only to be surprised to be attack by another. Its talons were reaching for him and he ducked and rolled to his side. He needed a plan _fast._ Dodging might save his ass for now but there's no way it would work out until the end. He needed help. He needed Jason.

Another attacked, disrupting Percy from his thoughts. He tried to dodge it but panic filled him first and cut it in half instead. Percy knew what was coming but it still surprised him of how much it would hurt. He immediately fell to his knees as he felt the weight of the sky pushing him down to the ground, wanting to reunite with the earth.

 _Atlas's curse,_ sneered the aria. _For you who have escaped the burden of the sky._

"Shit" Percy cursed under his breath as he tried to stand. Well at least to his luck it wasn't as heavy as the real thing.

"Is that it?" Percy taunted, legs shaking from the weight of the sky.

 _The boy taunts,_ the Arai snickered its talons excited to rip the flesh in front of them. _Then we shall oblige._

With that a dozen of them attacked Percy. Percy winced at the sight. Standing was already a burden much less move and fight this crazy demons.

'Is this it?' he thought to himself as all of a sudden his life flashed before his eyes. He wondered how much of an effort was it just to stay alive? Each and every year, monsters and demons kept on attacking him and he wondered why he is still alive. What was it? What was it that made him want to live? Who was it? His mother? Now that he think of it, ever since his mom met Mr. Blofis, he felt relax and happy enough that if ever he died at least someone was with her. So who was it who made him want to continue living?

Jason.

"Yes. Jason." Percy murmured as he gripped riptide tightly on his hands and swung his sword towards the Arai. Then came the pain. His back felt like it is burning. His neck felt like it has been stabbed. His arms and legs hurt like it was cut off completely from his body. But he stood not wavering from his place. He was bleeding and heaving for air. His eyes were hurting, as it wanders looking for some blond boy with blue eyes but there was none.

"Jason." He whispered again as he fought the tears away. 'Where was he? Did something happen to him?' Percy asked himself as if his own life wasn't in danger. He worried about Jason.

If Percy was to die, what would Jason feel? Would he mourn for him and be angry at him for leaving him behind? Would he be happy that finally Percy won't get in between him and Piper? Would he forget about him immediately? Does Jason even loves him?

Percy was suddenly brought back to reality as he felt the Arai's claws piercing his skin. He quickly stabbed it and he could feel his shoulders' being pierced.

He fell to the ground and he found himself in the middle of a puddle of his own blood. There was too much blood. Too much. Shaking, he tried to stand. He cried as each injuries were bringing him closer to death. The Arai once again attacked, their eyes full of glee as they watch the little hero fight for his life.

Percy grimaced and attacked. He understood that it was stupid but what was he to do? The only thing he can do now is to fight to survive. He slashed and winced. And slashed again only to be welcomed by another surge of pain and some talons scratching him. He yelled and cried as he slashed the demons back to Tartarus. He looked around and was greeted by another dozen of them.

"Just how many are you exactly?!" Percy screamed on top of his lungs and lunged to attack. He pierced both at the same time. Slashing the next. Elbowing the other at his back and slamming it to the ground. He fought and cried and fell to the ground as his body jolted with pain he couldn't explain. He screamed as he felt his ribs broke, his organs twist and burst. He lay still seeing his blood seep out of him, pooling around him and into the earth.

"Jason" he coughed blood as the name slipped from his lips and his eyes shut. The last thing he saw was the Arai surrounding their feast.

* * *

hi there! it's me again! don't forget to leave a review if you have some thoughts about this fic. muwah muwah!


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i dont own percy jackson and all.

* * *

Jason looked up and saw the darkening of the clouds. All of a sudden he felt something was wrong. His eyes then started to look for Percy. But there was no sign of him. He clenched his fists and zoomed towards the sky to find Percy, hoping that nothing bad happened to the other boy. But all of a sudden the wind pick up and he was blasted back to the ground. He looked up as if looking for an enemy but there was none.

"No flying then." Jason exclaimed irritated as he stood up and looked at his surroundings only to be surprised as he saw someone familiar. A lean, muscular man with snowy white wings and raven hair. His red eyes staring straight at him.

"Cupid?" Jason asked surprised to see the god of love. "What are you doing here?"

The god of love sighed and looked at the sky. "Indeed what is love doing in a hopeless place such as this?"

Jason sighed at the god's question. Apparently the god of love still spouts messages from greeting cards.

Jason stared at the god, still confused of what to make of it. "Is there something you want to say or need?" Jason finally asked.

"You're confused child of Rome." Cupid said, tone sympathetic. "Aren't you the one who has something he needed to say?"

"What?" Jason asked not understanding what that god had meant. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Alas, the boy feigns innocence." Cupid looked at him with unforgiving eyes. "You're even worse than the child of the underworld."

"Nico?" Jason asked confused. "I'm worse than Nico?" Jason was about to ask again then he remembered his last encounter with Cupid. It wasn't much but by the end of it, Nico had confessed that he has a thing for the son of Poseidon, which Jason found brave. But now does that mean that he had to go through that too? Then what about Piper?

"Listen here boy." The god said catching Jason's attention. _"When the ocean cry, love it will haul; the sky would waver and down it would fall; He'll have both love, only to lose them all; and the truth will come when wisdom calls."_

"What are you saying?" Jason asked worried at what the god meant.

"It meant, what it meant." Cupid said and looked at Jason. "What would you do if you get off this island boy?"

Jason looked at Cupid surprised and answered. "Of course we'll go back to camp." He said but even he didn't believe his answer.

 _And the truth will come when wisdom calls._

'Truth what truth?' Jason worried as he pondered at the last line. 'Could that be Percy's memories? And wisdom. Is that Annabeth? Will Percy regain his memories once he sees Annabeth?'

Suddenly the idea of Percy having his memories back made him frown. What was wrong with him? He couldn't believe that he wasn't happy about Percy having his memories back.

"What exactly is going on?" Jason asked his hands turning to fists. He was confused and angry.

"I understand. Love can be confusing at times, bringing strife rather than happiness." Cupid answered which only annoyed Jason even more.

"Damn it Cupid! Tell me what's going on!" he yelled frustrated at the god in front of him.

"Will you really go back to camp? And then what? Lose the one you love? But of course, who are we speaking of?" Jason paled at the question. Lose who? If that was before he would assume Piper but right now, he couldn't help but feel like it was Percy.

" _He'll have both love, only to lose them all._ What do you mean by that?" Jason asked his hands fidgeting from nervousness. This wasn't like him.

"You'll have choices but what is fated to happen will happen. Fighting against it will only make it worse." The god explained looking at Jason with pity. It only angered Jason of course. Here he is worrying his ass off and some stupid god won't even help him clear things up.

"It's only a matter of time before death comes to collect." Cupid said staring at the distance at where the dark clouds concentrated at. Jason immediately remembered that he was searching for Percy. A feeling of dread washed at him when he realized what Cupid had meant. He was about to fly towards the sky when Cupid stopped him at his tracks.

"What else do you want?!" Jason asked angrily as the time continued to tick.

"I'll give you this son of Jupiter." The god said handing Jason a vial. "The physician's cure. It's the least I could do. In spite of everything, love can be crueler than strife."

Before Jason can ask anything, the god disappeared, leaving the vial at his hands.

 _It's only a matter of time before death comes to collect._

* * *

"PERCY!" he called out as he saw the motionless body on the ground. Rage filled him and the only thing stopping him from approaching was the feeling of dread and guilt that he felt.

 _Blood_. There was too much blood. Jason couldn't figure out what just happened. He landed at the blood tainted ground and was welcomed by a group of creatures that looked like the Furies. But there was only three furies and right now around five of them were surrounding and guarding Percy, as if Jason would steal their food away from them. He grabbed his coin and flipped transforming into a sword. He swear he'd torture these ugly creatures, they'll wish they'd be sent to Tartarus instead.

He was about to attack, when he remembered something that Percy told them about when he was in Tartarus. It was something about being attacked by curses and cutting them down won't do any good. Apparently having only five of them and being not in Tartarus made Jason decide that it would be better if he'd just outrun these bunch. Percy was his goal. No matter how much he'd wanted to hurt those demons, he'll have to take Percy first to safety. He just hopes they don't fly faster than him.

 _We are the Arai. You cannot destroy us._ The demons said as they slowly made their way to Jason, eyeing him carefully.

"Great, nice to meet you." Jason grunted and saw an opening. He immediately zoomed past the Arai and picked Percy up as fast as carefully as he could. Jason felt him still breathing and hope started to fill him.

"He's still not dead." He said to himself, assuring him that he can still save the boy as he flew high and fast towards their makeshift camp in the temple. But before he knew it, claws grabbed his back and he slashed his sword back and the Arai turned to dust. He immediately lost his balance due to the pain on his back and the new pain he felt on his shoulder. He kept himself together as he heard Percy whispered his name ever so faintly. It was enough to keep him going.

He looked back and was happy that none was fast enough to follow them. He relaxed and hugged Percy tightly in his arms, promising he'll be alright.

* * *

me! to be honest i'm just randomly picking gods and i just got this brilliant idea when i'm procrastinating but then i have to work the details and i'm so distracted. anyway hope you like this. leave a comment if you want to say something. muwah muwah


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i dont own percy jackson.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

He placed Percy on a makeshift bed, making sure that he's still alive every now and then.

"He's still not dead." Jason murmured to himself as he removed Percy's blood soaked shirt. If Percy's still alive then the physician's cure would be useless. After all it should be used only after immediately the death. And Jason couldn't find it in himself to end his… friend. Is that still it?

Jason looked at Percy's wound and he winced at the sight of the injuries. His shoulders were slashed deep, some deep scratches on his chest and his hands looked like they were skinned. Jason could only be surprised that Percy's still alive.

 _It's only a matter of time before death comes to collect._ Cupid's words repeated itself in his head. Percy was going to die sooner or later. He just have to be next to him to make sure he'll be able to administer the cure to him. The least he can do for Percy now was to lessen the pain.

He quickly grabbed some bottle of water and used it to at least clean the wounds. Without nectar or ambrosia, there was nothing else he could use to heal Percy. There were no herbs he could use, much less anything to sew the wounds.

"C'mon Perce." Jason cried as he realized how useless he could be. His back and shoulders were aching but with Percy being in such a state he could barely feel them. He held Percy's hand and prayed to the gods, tears falling from his eyes.

* * *

Percy woke up and cringed as the ray of sun were too much for his eyes.

"Damn it." He murmured and rose from where he was sleeping. Suddenly he found himself on a not so familiar place. He looked around and realized he wasn't in the temple anymore. In fact it seemed like he was in the middle of the forest. He then remembered the Arai and was surprised when he found himself alive and uninjured.

"Just what happened?" he asked himself as he looked at his arms, legs and body for any signs of injury but there was none.

Then he remembered Jason.

"Where's Jason?" He panicked and called out for the younger male. "Jason!" he looked around but there was no blond in sight. In fact when he looked at it, he wasn't even at the same place.

 _Boy._ A woman's voice called out. But Percy can't seem to find where it came from. He looked at both sides but there was no one around except trees and plants.

'Gaea?' he thought to himself but quickly dismissed the idea. He was sure that they made her sleep for a pretty much long time. If they hadn't then just great.

The voice called out again. This time calling him by his name. _Percy._

"Who are you?" Percy asked as he reached for riptide from his pocket. He looked around but there was still nothing. The trees hummed as the wind pass by them with some birds singing along with the melody of the forest.

 _Find me my boy and I shall give you the truth._ The voice exclaimed and Percy remembered where he heard this voice. It was the voice of the woman in his dreams.

"Where are you?" Percy yelled and he heard waves from a distant. There was a man's voice. _A trap._ He said.

"A trap?" Percy asked and he could hear the woman laugh. "What's happening?" Percy asked, his grip on his sword tightened.

 _Why bother escape when you're already in it?_ The woman said and Percy could hear the smirk just from it.

"What do you mean?!" Percy yelled again but the laughter only grew.

 _Find me, my boy or soon death will come to collect._ With that the voice disappeared. Percy called out again but he was only answered by the sound of the wind whistling through the trees.

* * *

Jason saw Percy shift and he immediately checked the older boy's pulse. Thump. Jason sighed as he noticed the faint heartbeat it was making.

It has only been a couple of days and Jason was already beyond exhausted. He couldn't possibly afford to sleep. If he were asleep when Percy suddenly dies, then there's no way he could possibly administer the cure to him. Not to mention there was the occasional monsters watching outside, as if waiting for him to finally become their food. Some even dared to enter and attack them inside, making Jason agitated every now and then. At some point even, he found himself crying next to Percy, begging for him to wake or outside fighting the monsters, releasing his anger towards them. And every day there were more monsters attacking and Jason was already beyond confused to why the heck do these monsters appeared just now.

Someone was controlling the island. That has to be it. Someone was certainly making fun of them. Some horrible god, probably getting their revenge on them. He wasn't exactly sure how he ended up with this conclusions but he couldn't help but feel that they were simply led into a trap. And now Percy was dying and Jason might follow sooner or later due to exhaustion and stress.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Percy started to heave for air. He was breathing hard and Jason immediately checked Percy's pulse and massaged Percy's chest.

"It's okay Perce. It's okay." He reassured as he kissed the other boy's forehead. He didn't know what else to do. He watch in horror as Percy was starting to cough blood. He grabbed his discarded shirt and used it to wipe the blood.

"Shit Perce." He cursed as Percy stopped breathing as if he ran out of air.

Jason moved on instinct and tilted Percy's head then his hands on Percy's chest. He pumped at his chest and cursed when still nothing happened.

'What am I doing?' He thought to himself as he breathe air into Percy's mouth. 'Wasn't this good? He'll die then I'll give him the cure.' He pumped again and cursed at himself. He was feeling so stupid, so scared that what if he won't be able to give it in time? What if Percy died and he did nothing to save him?

Tears started to cloud his eyes. He blinked and wiped them away. He was being hysterical. He wasn't thinking straight anymore. He couldn't afford to see Percy die in his arms, someone whom he love.

Was he that easy? Is that what happened with Piper too? Does he fell in love so easily just like that? When Piper clung to him, he was happy to oblige. And now Percy was the one who needs him, and he couldn't help but fall for him too.

A sharp pain radiated inside him when he remembered that it wasn't him that Percy loves. It was Annabeth. It wasn't him. Percy's confession, his hugs and kisses, his smiles, they were all for Annabeth not him. And he hated Percy for that. Is there a bit of hope that it was for him not her?

A smile crept onto his face as Percy started to breath normally. He kissed the boy at his forehead then his nose and lips.

"You're okay." He whispered to himself as he kissed the pulse on Percy's wrists. "You're okay."

Jason could feel his eyes slowly closed as relief washed over him. 'He's fine.' He thought to himself but his attention was turned towards the creaking of the door. There stood at the door some dog-seal like creatures. Telekhines, if he was right and some angry looking Cyclopes.

"Revenge." Muttered the Cyclopes with a sneer.

"Ma Gasket." Jason recognized and he swear this is not a coincidence. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't get answers from me boy." She sneered and came running towards him. Suddenly Jason was conscious of Percy's presence next to him. He lunged forward making sure that he was in a good distance away from Percy. Ma Gasket attacked together with the other two Cyclopes. She swung her club on Jason but Jason was fast enough to dodge it. He flipped his coin, transforming it into a sword. Then he lunged towards the nearest cyclops, only to be surprised by an attack from a Telekhines, its claws reaching for him. He kicked it on its guts and before he knew it, he was suddenly hit by Ma Gasket's club on the right side. He landed straight to a wall and fell hard on the ground.

"Shit!" He cursed as he felt his ribs break from the impact. He stood up and almost screamed when he saw a Telekhines approach Percy. He grabbed his sword and threw it straight to the unsuspecting creature, turning it to dust.

"Bastards! Stay away from him!" He yelled so hard he hurt his throat.

He quickly flew towards his sword, guarding Percy with one hand gripping his side and his right holding the sword, threatening the enemies.

"I actually thought you'd just pass out like last time boy." Ma Gasket sneered followed by some laugh from the others.

"Not funny." Jason stared hard on her, his blue eyes turning dark.

"Well it is for me!" With that Ma Gasket, swung her club again. Jason was sure that if he dodge this attack then she'll just go straight for Percy. So he stood his ground and ducked. He pushed himself forward and successfully pierced Ma Gasket on her leg. He heard her scream but the injury was not enough.

He pulled out quickly as the other cyclops approach Percy, ready to eat the boy. He flew towards the cyclops and stabbed him at the back of his neck and he pushed his sword down, almost cutting it in half, its innards slowly flowing out, with the head left uncut. The cyclops groaned and immediately turned to dust.

"Who's next?!" Jason yelled and was answered by Ma Gasket's club. He was sent flying and only stopped when he hit the ceiling. He could hear his bones break and he cursed the gods for it. He slowly fell but he immediately lifted himself to avoid another collision with the floor.

"You bitch." Jason cursed as blood started to flow out of his nose and mouth, his legs shaking and his vision started to blur from exhaustion.

"What did you say boy?" Ma Gasket taunted as she lifted Percy off the ground, her hand holding him by the head.

"I said YOU BITCH! PUT HIM DOWN!" Jason yelled as loud as he could and he lunged towards the cyclops and cut her hand before she could move it away. She screamed in pain as Jason took off towards the door with Percy on his arms. But then some metal cables twists around his ankles and he was pulled back towards the Telekhines behind it. With an arm holding Percy, he swung the other to the enemy turning the last Telekhines to dust and removed the cables on his ankles. He placed Percy down as another cyclops approach, hands ready to wring the life out of him. He launched forward and thrusted his sword in an eye, making the cyclops scream in pain and swat Jason away. Jason landed on his back and cursed the cyclops who only took the sword out of its socket, now using the sword against him.

"Just great." Jason muttered to himself as he prayed to Jupiter for help.

* * *

yo! it's me again. anyway i don't think i'll be able to update any sooner cuz you know its finals then christmas then new year. anyway thanks for reading this and if you have anything to say feel free to say it. i wont get offended by it lol anyway lots of love and advance merry christmas and happy new year. if you dont celebrate it then just ignore what i said. and yes i have finals and i have mastered the art of procrastination XD


End file.
